Town of Good People
by AJDLover
Summary: Isla's knows anything and everything one needs to know in this small Alaskan town. As well as what's best for it. A group of vampires moving into town might just be the worst. OC and canon.
1. Chapter 1

I hate vampires

Alright, maybe I'm being really over-dramatic. I've seen quite a few vampires and most do not appeal to me. The Ancients strike me as diseased and grotesque, the Old Ones egotistical and insufferable. The more modern... don't even get me started. None of them I found pleasant. Annoying mostly. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fascination.

Yet, here I was, putting the latest vampire fiction on display to draw in the younger generation in town.

Really, the wagon load of vampire novels and movies was sickening. The publicity the bloodsuckers got was overwhelming. It wasn't even the good ones like _Dracul_ or perhaps those by Annie Riece. No, it was the strangely moody, too-human vamps with too much inner turmoil and not enough of anything else. They tried to put so much emotions into these characters many lacked any real character. Or a decent story for that matter.

Sad really.

This was the same as about three other series on my shelves. A new name, a different world, but the same romantic scenario. I couldn't bare to have more than this. I hoped I would find more substantial ones to display soon. Something to tug at your soul and stir the imagination. Maybe another series such as _Harriet Parker_ would grace my library.

Until then, I placed the latest young adult "bestseller" on the front shelves with a heavy heart and a long sigh. I could only hope this fad would fade sooner, rather than later.

Once I was finished, I busied myself dusting shelves and replacing returns. Anything to put off the files that needed to be dealt with. I had been running this library for probably too long, but it was still the task I hated most. Regardless, I could never grow tired of my job. This place was my home. My treasures lined the shelves. Stories of adventure, pain, hope, struggles and victories. History, science, magic. Each one as precious as a child to me. Beautiful all of them...

My eyes fell on the display shelf again. I tried hard not to cringe.

Most anyway.

I kept them all. No dust sat on my shelves and no book suffered or rotted. I took great pains to make sure all housed in my library never showed more wear than that of any other well-loved book. Anything worse, I could mend. I had a room just for such things. It's another part of my job. Librarian and Book-mender.

It was even in the title of the place.

 _ **Isla's Library**_ _:_

 _Foster Home to Stories - Hospital to Neglected Tomes._

I changed the subtitle now and then, but this one was the longest surviving so far. It made me giggle.

If you hadn't guested, I am very proud of my library.

The entrance was very neat. The front desk; a curved mahogany masterpiece. Its edges were artfully carved and its smooth top gleamed dully as it sat front and center before the large wooden double doors the lead outside. It's front had nooks to display my latest editions, just as the inside had nooks for filing.

A large mural spread across the back wall. Half day, half night. The sun shined on a garden of splendid colors with fantastic creatures. The moon shined on a garden of subtle beauty and creatures less seen. A wonderful gift from my dearest friend and I cherished it.

I also gained a modest chandelier from a grateful customer. It shined brightly enough to read without harm, but softly enough that it added warmth to the room. Any other lights were hidden carefully in the ceiling. The overall effect was magical.

But I'll let you in on a secret...

The rest of the library was better.

To each side of the main entrance the real masterpieces rose. Floor-to-ceiling shelves packed full of books. They stood like two forbidding walls with wheeling ladders leaning casually again them. Open sections beside the mural led to a maze of books beyond, with hidden nooks and quiet places to study. It was literally a maze, if a simple one with a rather peculiar organization system. If you wished to learn and explore the known world, walk through the entrance the sun shone upon. If you wished to get lost in a world different from your own, take the entrance with the moon's glow.

Cool, huh?

I thought it was very charming. Most of our tourists did too. We were a small, secluded town named _Na Séasúir._ A quiet town with little to do. The community did its best to make what it had interesting. Mine was the best.

Then again, I am biased.

We are a tiny little town in Alaska. Out of the way. So out of the way, we were really unheard of. Just how we liked it. Very few tourists come through. All by accident and all taken by surprise. Its beautiful views, old-time charm and quirky places made it a great rest stop for the weary traveler. Still, because it is so secluded, we rarely see the same travelers twice. A shame, but most in town preferred it. We wanted to impress, but not to become some circus, always crowded with gaping mouths and constant camera flashes.

The population was also small. Families rarely left, so the population had reached around two thousand, but that hadn't really changed in the past century. Those who did leave were those who had gone to college and decided not to came back. They probably moved on to do bigger and better things. And families moving in were very, very rare.

Which brings me back to my original topic.

Vampires.

They were the last thing this town needed. I really didn't like vampires. The real kind.

In real life, they were an inconvenience at best. At worst... I didn't want to think about it. It was so rare to see any at all. They never really came into towns if they could help it. If they did, it was in the back streets at night.

So you can imagine how disconcerting it was to see four of them enter my library.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursdays were my slowest days. I'm still not completely sure why. I've had a few people trickle in. Some grabbed what they wanted and left. Others were holed up in a nook, lost in their own world. Three to be precise. I'd see them now and then, but never bothered them. Late afternoon, I might get more visitors.

Until then, I made sure there was no dust on the shelves at eye level(which at my height wasn't very far) and wiped the fingerprints off the sides of the cases. Anything more would have to wait till after hours when I could take my time. That meant that task only lasted so long. I knew those files behind my desk needed to be organized before they got any worse. I wasn't about to take those home when that happened.

I made my way back to the front and settled myself behind my desk. The pile loomed under my desk, mocking me. I glared at it a few moments. If only I trusted someone else to do it. Oh well.

I had put away less than half when I heard the door open. I didn't look up immediately as I was a bit preoccupied. I did this every time. I put off chores because they were boring and I could be lazy. However, once I started, I wouldn't stop till this was done. Unless I was interrupted.

I glanced up to see who in town had stopped by. When I did, my whole body tensed.

Four vampires moved about my lobby.

My mind was instantly overwhelmed with questions. What were they doing here? Why were they out in the day? They most likely would be checking out the town, but for what reason? I could think of only a few. Luckily, hunting wasn't one of them. It was too risky with so many humans active. Especially in a town this small. For a hunter, it was better to wait.

I felt dread settle in my stomach. I didn't want to think about what this meant for the town when night fell.

Most of them didn't really seem to be paying attention to me. They were busy studying my shelves. They were all a little different. One of them was watching me out of the corner of his eye, summing me up. He was tall blond, stoic. He definitely looked older to me than the others. He held himself too differently. The other male was staring at the book on the shelf. He was the picture of relaxed disinterest. The females were better at appearing normal. They at least seemed to actually enjoy themselves. The little one reminded me of a pixie. She took in my building rather than my books. The last was in perpetual heaven. She had such a look of wonder as she touched the spines of the books. I could respect someone who really loves knowledge and stories, however begrudgingly.

These observations did not take away the anxiety I felt seeing them. I worked to make my agitation look closer to nervousness on my face. I'm a good actress when I want to be. But I can't fully pretend to be something I'm not.

I leaned forward, lacing my hands together on my desk. "H-Hello. Looking for anything in particular." I said it rather well, considering.

The disinterested one looked directly at me this time. "Not particularly. We thought we would look around." he said. "Thank you." He nodded his head in a respectful manner. He even flashed me a rather charming smile.

I was thrown.

One, that was the most honest sounding response I had ever gotten from a vampire. I could almost believe it was real. I mostly got the arrogant, bored, or falsely happy demeanor. You know what I'm talking about. Not matter what they say or do, you have this sense of being mocked. If not that, I get the twitchy ones. This are worse. This new behavior was quite refreshing and suspicious. Very suspicious.

Two; His eyes were almost gold! I had not seen that color on these creatures. They were always red. Not this one. His were deep warm golden brown Or dark gold, if one looked closer.

I made a mistake after that. My body acted on something in me that was stronger than any of my concerns. Just like that, a switch flipped. The dread was gone. Replaced by burning curiosity.

"Is that really your eye color?" The question was out of my mouth before I even processed it myself. It wasn't really towards them. When alone I talk to myself aloud a lot. So sometimes things slip through in front of strangers.

 _Oh, Sard. Why did I say that aloud?!_

They exchanged glances, stiffening. All except the blond, stoic male. He tilted his head confused like I was turning green or something. He still didn't look my way though. In fact, none of them were except for Mr. CharmingSmile.

The last thing I wanted to do was make them jumpy. I hurried to try to fix the situation. "Sorry! That was rude of me." I giggled nervously. "You new in town?" There. A normal question. Though it had motive. They had sparked my curiosity. I needed to know about these curious vampires.

I tried to keep from shaking with that need.

"How could you tell?" Mr. CharmingSmile smirked. If he was on the defense now, he didn't show it.

"Come on." I said, finding my voice. I decided to tease them a little. I am a glutton for punishment, I guess. "I'm sure you've found out that we don't get too many visitors here."

"That _would_ explain the odd looks." he teased back. Natural. Like this was _normal._ Fascinating!

"Let me guess. Everyone is too wary to really interact with you at all."

"Pretty much. But it is a small town after all. We're not too surprised." Despite, his nice demeanor, he had a rather intense gaze. It was making me slightly uncomfortable. I know what he saw. A tiny young woman with dyed-white hair, doe-like blue eyes and too pale skin. He looked like he expected more out of the wisp in front of him.

"We don't mind. This is a lovely place," the petite vampire trilled. "Who did that painting? It is gorgeous! And the detail is stunning."

Was it just me, or was she gushing? I knew she was trying to distract me.

It totally worked.

I blushed with pride, forgetting myself as she shamelessly flattered me. "You really like it? It was a gift from a very talented artist. I'm very proud of it. It completes the look I was going for."

"Like it? I love it! So this is your library?"

"Oh yes! Been mine for a long time now. And been in my family for longer. In fact..."

I am very ashamed to admit it, but I'm weak to flattery. I enjoy it and the chance to brag about my love. So I forgot the situation I was in and let down my guard. She could have been a hideous beast and I still would have fallen for it.

Might be a mental illness. I'll have to look it up.

The little pixie talked me into a stupor. We talked for a bit about my place while the others looked at books. She was surprised it was mine and very impressed. We talked about the design, architecture, and a few other things. She even complimented my dye job and earring. Straight up girl talk. She was delightful. I almost forgot she was a vampire.

"It was so nice talking to you. We should go look around the rest of town. Get a feel for it, you know? My name is Alice Cullen, by the way. This is my family. Jasper, Edward and Bella." Jasper was was the stoic one and it was nice to put a name to Mr. Charming. I had almost forgotten about the other girl. She was pretty good at keeping herself in the background. It was impressive, considering how gorgeous she was.

"So nice to met you...?"

"Isla. It's on the sign." I grinned.

"Isla. I hope we'll get to chat again!"

"Of course! Have a great day." I grinned back.

And just like that it was over and they were gone. No confrontation. Non-threatening. Just a pleasant straight forward talk. It was the oddest interaction with a vampire I had ever had in my entire life.

I laughed at how ridiculous it was. I laughed out my shock.

When I finally finished, I wiped the tears from my eyes, closed up early, and set about making plans to find out what they were doing in my town. From their talk, they seemed inclined to stay.

I don't know if we could allow that.

 **Hi, this was an idea I had years ago, but never brought to life until now. It has changed a lot and even now is evolving as I write. but it's awesome to finally put in down on paper(so to speak). Originally, this chapter was going to be longer, as I was going to add the Cullen point of view, but I decided for the sake of those who are nice enough to follow, I would do it one chapter pov at a time. That way I get out chapters more often and can really dedicate to the one character. It will be interesting trying to play the Cullens and stay true to their personas. I'm even rereading the books.  
** **Away, feel free to review. Good or bad, I want to hear. Build me up, tear me down. It all helps.**


End file.
